


Mourning joy

by Shi_no_tamashii



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: I'm really sorry, M/M, SuperBat, bullets are more than just lead, give Superman a hug, this could be tagged as superbat, warnings for character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_tamashii/pseuds/Shi_no_tamashii
Summary: There was no way any of them could have foretold the inevitable consequence of a hero's stubbornness.There was simply no way they could have prevented the inexorable act of fate that decided to step in the moment it felt it could.Batman tells Superman he loves him, but it's also the last thing he will ever say.!character death!





	1. Chapter 1

Alarms were blearing, sending out locations from both Central City and Metropolis. Call it a coincidence or just a well-timed attack, either way, the entire league had been up in the watchtower when the alarms went off. They didn't waste much time on splitting up the team as they went for the transporters. Were they all needed? Maybe they were. There was no way any of them could have foretold the inevitable consequence of a hero's stubbornness they all admired and feared. There was simply no way they could have prevented the inexorable act of fate that decided to step in the moment it felt it could.

Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were send down to Central City while Superman, Batman and Cyborg went to Metropolis. J'onn stayed up in case anything dire arose. A choice Superman would later regret if it wasn't for reason that suddenly brought him clarity to fight against the unjustified self-blame. One could never be too sure when the whole league was occupied. The attack in general might have been a distraction for all they knew. They had to play it safe and keep at least one man, or woman, in the watchtower to keep track of other potential anomalies. However, it didn't stop Superman from allowing his thoughts to take a turn in the morbid darkness that had taken shelter when he watched his own friend die while he just stood by smiling, quietly encouraging him to sleep while watching him with a certain fondness. What made him loathe himself was the heartbeat he'd made no attempt at finding.

The fight itself was not an easy one, everyone could agree on that. At some point, Superman had lost track of his teammates, but he knew they were capable enough. When Grodd finally went down, he was stopped from reaching his earpiece to report to the other team in Central City by a grunt and the sound of knees hitting pavement. He turned towards the shadow in his peripheral vision, having long since grown accustomed to its menacing presence when least expected, a shape that seemed to coalesce from within the smallest of shadows where it grew to form the figure of an overgrown bat only to later withdraw within its gloomy abode that was his cave.

"Batman?" He asked in concern at his friend's sudden collapse. He saw Cyborg flying up behind Batman and reaching him before Superman had the chance to lift his foot. Cyborg could have been competing with Flash and himself for speed, but Clark had to shake the untimely thought out of his head, silencing it with the fact that he was rooted to the ground because of his surprise, making it nearly impossible to form any coherent thought and remember how to move his body. He watched as colourful figures approached them, one coming to stand beside him.

"You okay, Supes?" He heard Flash ask. Superman nodded curtly, finally finding the strength to move to his friend's side. Batman was already getting up, brushing off Cyborg and Diana's concern-fuelled hands. A flickering light caught his eyes, bringing his attention towards Batman's belt. The red light was a huge contrast with the yellow material that lay on top of it, shielding its body from anyone who didn't know what it meant. Superman would have been one of them if he didn't remember the subtle movement he'd seen some time ago, Batman's hand reaching for the well-hidden button while Superman could hear the roar of an engine coming to life in the distance. An engine that only belonged to the Batmobile. This time however, something else was approaching them.

"You're hurt, you need medical attention." Wonder Woman cut through his thoughts, either not noticing or uncaring of the light that resembled too much like a ticking bomb. Time they were running out of without anyone suspecting anything. A lingering sense of foreboding was welling up from inside his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. He looked around, trying to look for the familiar glow of kryptonite, but the only green thing that was glowing was Lantern's ring. He looked up at the looming shadow above his head, marvelling at the stealth it possessed.

"I have a butler who's more than capable of patching up a few scrapes." Bruce said, reaching for his grapple gun. Superman noted the light had stopped blinking. Convenient, he thought absently. A wire shot out towards the Batwing followed by the dark clad vigilante. Wonder Woman was shaking her head in disapproval, looking from the Batwing to Superman. He allowed gravity to fall away and float up into the air where he flew towards the thick glass shielding the man within.

"Bruce?" He asked, knocking on the glass. Batman's hands were hovering over the controls, seeming to not quite trust himself. He looked dazed, Superman noted. "Please open the-" He stopped when the glass lifted upwards. Bruce remained seated, waiting for Superman to say whatever he deemed important enough to stop him from getting to his bleak cave.

"Now or I'm leaving." Batman threatened when Superman took too long. He was pale, awfully pale, Superman noted thoughtfully. He lowered himself down until he was crouched on top of the Batwing's left wing, looking directly into the lenses of Batman's cowl. He could almost see the blue orbs that lay behind them. Hiding them from the world. But that wasn't it. Was it? What must remain hidden is not the identity from the person underneath kevlar, it's the clandestine world within the bat's blue eyes that reflect an illicit city far too dark to live in. A world created by the desperate cries of a boy who lost himself in a doleful void. The only world he couldn't escape from. And Superman knew this. He'd tried to reach further, beyond the void that had captured his friend, but no matter how strong he was. It was no use. Superman knew Batman didn't _want_ to be saved.

"I can see the bullet." Superman said pointedly. Batman looked down at the bat symbol on his chest, taking in the trickle of crimson that was weeping from a wound Superman knew should hurt. Batman was just staring at it.

"I've had worse." Batman said, finally looking up. Superman didn't move from his position, he wasn't sure what he was trying to do exactly. His friend needed medical attention and here he was, stopping him from getting it. Making up his mind, Superman quickly repositioned himself underneath the conveniently bat-shaped aircraft. He knew its engine was one of the best ones on earth, but that didn't necessarily mean it could go as fast as Superman. He could hear Batman's fingers hitting a button and the hissing sound of the cockpit's dome-like window closing with a final click. He listened to the heartbeat within the black plane, slow but steady. A quick x-ray scan showed him the slumped form of Batman, having passed out as soon as he'd been sure Superman was gone and the autopilot was on. Superman felt the pull of the plane, trying to move forward. He held it in place, watching the button of the autopilot glow. A silent warning flashed across one of the monitors, telling whoever was conscious and able to see it that the autopilot would be deactivated in thirty seconds. Superman felt the engines thrusting harder, but he refused to let go. Once the autopilot shut itself off, Superman rushed forward in the direction of the cave, calculating his estimated arrival while comparing it with the plane's ability of speed. He arrived ten minutes earlier than the plane alone would have. He smiled in triumph.

"Alfred?" He called out when he touched down. Footsteps echoed off of the cave walls. The elegant but stiff pattern, told Superman who was approaching him. Good man. He praised in his head. He lifted the still figure of Batman out of the cockpit. His heartbeat sounded thready in his ears. "At least three fractured ribs, one broken, a sprained wrist and a bullet in his chest." Superman said, using his x-ray vision as he laid the man in his arms down on the medical table. Alfred was behind him, preparing the tools he'd be needing.

"He's had worse, master Clark." Alfred commented with a reassuring note in his voice. Superman finally turned to face the butler, a small smile graced his lips as he looked at him.

"He said the exact same thing." He told him.

"Clark." Bruce muttered. Superman turned towards him, his eyes crinkling from the smile that was slowly getting larger. A black gloved hand reached up for the cowl, pulling it off forcefully. Superman's smile fell when he looked into the blue pools of a prohibited world. A world that was gone now. Ceased out of existence by the warmth they now held. That's not right. Superman frowned.

"We're in the cave, Alfred's going to take care of you." Superman tried to assure, knowing he didn't need to. Not for the sake of the man in front of him.

"I love you." Bruce whispered. Superman gave a breathy laugh. He was now sure that he'd lost too much blood to think coherently. Alfred had stopped working behind him, Superman took note. He didn't turn around though.

"I'm sure you do." He answered with a playful smile. He wasn't going to allow him to live that one down. Ever. Bruce remained serious, his eyes blazing with something Clark couldn't grasp.

"No. I _love_ you." Bruce said a little louder. Determination. That's what it was. He wanted Superman to know that he was completely aware of what he was saying and that he was speaking the truth. At once, Clark felt the strange sense of foreboding in his chest along with the pull of affection. Had he ever dared hope this day would come? No.

"I love you too." Clark said, pushing Bruce' hair out of his face. Alfred was still too quiet. Bruce' eyes started to droop in exhaustion. A nod was his only response as he fell asleep. Superman smiled down at his friend, no, they were more than that. They were not quite lovers either, or were they? It was a foreign thought, one Clark wouldn't mind getting used to. He turned to Alfred, wondering why the man wasn't moving behind him or why he wasn't treating Batman's injuries. He didn't know what hit him when he watched Alfred's expression. There was realization, acceptance and most clearly, there was grief. Superman wasn't entirely sure why those conflicting emotions had taken up residence on the elder's face. Not until he turned back towards the source of where Alfred had been staring at. He looked at Bruce' still form. His chest wasn't moving anymore. His face wasn't just pale anymore either, it was white. All joy from only moments ago left him, his breath taken forcefully from his lungs.

"Bruce?" He shook him.

"Bruce." He shook him more fervently.

"Bruce!" He shouted in despair as final realization hit him square in the chest. The foreboding feeling growing into one of anguish. Everything crumbled around him. He felt aloft, as if he was suddenly floating in the world Bruce had escaped from. A void filled with dolorous emotions.

What are bullets made of? Mainly lead, one would say. A lead core anodized with steel or other metallic material. Not just lead, one would argue.

What are bullets made of? Lead. 

No. 

What are bullets made of? Power. 

Close. 

What are bullets made of? The pain and suffering of those it's aimed at. Its pure existence one of constant anticipation and dread. Death, its only resolve. It takes, never giving in return. 

Had he ever dared hope this day would come? No.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read this chapter if you were satisfied with how the first one ended.
> 
> I understand the unlikeliness of Bruce, Batman, being killed by a mere bullet and I wasn't going to write a second chapter, but allow me to explain how it could have happened.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank Jjwalker for this chapter ;)

Superman looked down at the body of the man he loved. He hadn't even realized he'd even loved him as much as he did. The moment those words had left him, his voice so fragile,

"I love you." A lost echo that danced through the cave, the sound of a voice lost in time until it ceased to exist altogether. The squeaking of the bats was replaced by eerie silence, as if the creatures knew what had happened.

But what happened? Superman turned around, his expression one of anger while his teary eyes belied the true emotions that lay beneath the visible layer of blame. The grief and denial of a soul gone by mere lead.

No. Not lead.

"Why didn't you do anything?!" He shouted at the mourning butler. He knew better than to blame him, he'd been Bruce' surrogate father, he had done more good for Bruce than he could ever have done in a lifetime.

"I...he," Alfred stammered. He didn't know how to continue. Tears were trailing down his cheeks, creating a path of visible pain. Superman was no telepath, but he had read it on the man's face right before Superman had looked back at Bruce to see what had transpired. Alfred, the man who had raised an anguished soul, had tried to nurture it to become stronger and heal, knew what was going to happen. He, as well as Bruce himself, had heard the final bells of another day. Superman, even with his superhearing, could never have picked up on that. He didn't live in the past or in the future, Superman simply lived.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "But his armour..." Superman gestured behind him, unable to face the still body. He looked at the ground where he sank down, strangely mesmerized by the patternless rocky floor. It was cold, but he couldn't feel it. Alfred's hand on his shoulder was warm, but he didn't want to feel it.

"Computer, scan..." Alfred started, but faltered. Superman looked up to see the butler biting back tears. He was trying to be strong, you know, stiff upper lip and all that. But it was a sad attempt and the Brit knew it. "Scan the...scan Batman." He finished finally. Superman could hear the word 'body' as a whisper added inside his head. He grit his teeth, looking down again.

"SCAN COMPLETE" One of the monitors read. As if mocking them with a failure they might have been able to prevent, a hologram popped up beside them. It showed them the exact path the bullet had taken. Superman could have easily used his x-ray vision again, but he couldn't bear to look Bruce right now. He never really could bring himself to assess the entirety and severity of an injury of any teammate. He just couldn't take it.

"He could have been saved." Alfred muttered, looking at the hologram with an silent gasp stuck in his throat. Superman forced himself to look, avoiding the face of who the chest belonged to. It was a plain blue hologram, but it was awfully detailed. Honestly, Superman didn't quite get what Alfred was saying. From what he could see, the bullet had penetrated the armour somehow and had gone through to his heart. It wasn't a straight path, but one nonetheless.

"Alfred?" Superman asked, trying to get more of an explanation out of the older man.

"He could have been saved." He spoke louder this time, his voice dripping with anger. "The bullet was deep and it had stopped right here." Alfred said pointing at where the line in the hologram suddenly changed direction. A sudden movement had lodged the bullet in deeper, grazing the heart until it couldn't take the strain anymore and with one final wrong move, it had torn open the one thing Clark had finally been given. Bruce' heart.

Superman looked away. Had he been too rough? Had Batman himself been too rough? No, he'd dealt with bullet wounds before. It was Superman who had killed him.

Superman stood, eyes fixed on Bruce' motionless body as if he was deliberately punishing himself. The pain he felt was physical and he wished for nothing more than to be hit with kryptonite until he mirrored Bruce' lifeless form. He deserved nothing better. Or was a life knowing he was Batman's killer a more suitable punishment? The torment would be...

He stopped himself as his gaze settled on Bruce' face. A small smile graced his blue tinged lips. Superman burst out in tears again and took the neatly folded blanked from the table next to him. He covered the body effortlessly, halting just to look into the face of his lover one last time. It was his fault. But Bruce was smiling. He had never seen such a relaxed smile from him before. It was beautiful.

Had he ever dared hope this day would come? No.

Had he ever dared hope he would see Batman, Bruce Wayne, with a sincere smile? One filled with joy and love? Yes.

But it couldn't last for Superman. His smile had fallen. He would now be mourning joy for as long as it took him to finally accept that even if he hadn't been the one who'd been too rough, that he might live with the fact that Batman grappling his way into the plane hadn't been as graceful as the billowing cape had made it appear.

For now though. Now, Superman would simply mourn the loss of a teammate, a good friend and a last echo fading away, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the feels ^^'


End file.
